


May 21st Drabble

by alohdark



Series: May Days of Drabbles [21]
Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, Unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:31:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1671452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alohdark/pseuds/alohdark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony didn’t know how he got sucked into being a tutor. Either he was drunk, Rhodey signed him up, or both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May 21st Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> The drabbles in this series are all my attempts to get back into the hang of writing. Completely unbeta'd. All the characters belong to their respective owners. I'm doing this for fun, not profit.

Tony didn’t know how he got sucked into being a tutor for this introductory engineering course. Either he was drunk, Rhodey signed him up, or both. He groaned as he sacrificed his Wednesday night to this tiny group study room in the library.

Kids older than him, but now technically his underclassmen, trickled in. Tony thanked his lucky stars that they call looked decently intelligent and there was only six.

"Okay, this everybody?" He asked. "We ready to get this started?"

The door opened and Tony perked up. A tall, blonde greek god stood int he door way looking sheepish and uncomfortable.

"Sorry I’m late."

"Naw, we didn’t start yet. Sit down." Tony said with a raised eyebrow. Maybe this semester’s Wednesday’s nights won’t be a waste after all.


End file.
